Hoodlums
by Captain Comet
Summary: Hoodie and his friends are all thieves. Raised on the streets of Glaine City, they know what to do in any situation. Until, they end up unintentionally stealing something from a crime lord, and get tangled up in a war between two kingpins and their gangs, and uncovering something even bigger.
1. Prologue Part 1

Prologue Part 1 – Finally Caught

I was being dragged along the ground by a Sawk. He had put a blindfold over my eyes and a gag in my mouth, and was dragging me by my hood. I knew I wouldn't be able to get out, as I couldn't reach him to attack directly, nor could I see to set up an obstacle with some projectiles.

It happened so fast. I broke into the shop to steal the money, as per usual. I got all the money I could carry, and started to run out, but was stopped by a Sawk that knocked me out with a quick Brick Break to the back of my head. Now I was here.

"Still can't believe I caught you son of a bitch." The Sawk said. "And I bet you can't either huh?" I didn't have to see to know that he had that smug grin on his face. "You'll be here for as long as you'll survive."

 _That's what you think,_ I thought.

A few minutes later I heard him open a door. He dragged me inside, and I felt the ground change from the usual rough asphalt and concreate it usually was to tile.

"Holy shit." I heard someone else say. "You actually caught him." I knew that voice immediately. Hawlucha, the damn police captain.

He came up to me and pulled off my blindfold and gag.

"Nice job, Marcus. You finally got yourself captured." He took a pair of handcuffs off his belt and put them on my wrists. "Any last words while you in your last moments of being outside that cell?"

"Quit calling me Marcus, asshole."

The Sawk started dragging me to a room in the back of the police station, hidden from the front by a heavy door, and led me to a large cell with several Pokémon already locked in it.

Opened the cell door and through me in as quick as he could, leaving the handcuffs on me.

"Say hello to your new inmate, the legendary Hoodie the Scrafty. And I'll just leave you with taking off those handcuffs yourself." The Sawk said smugly.

In response to this, I lifted my arms over my head so the handcuffs were facing him, and broke them easily.

"Show off." He said, then walked away.

I walked up the, charged up a small bit of energy in my hand and pounded on it as hard as I could. I didn't even bend.

"You're not going to break that." One of the other Pokemon with me said. "Believe me, I tried. Whatever stuff that's made of, it's unbreakable."

I turned around and looked at everyone here with me. There was a Krokorok, a Zoroark, a Mightyena and a Sneasel.

"It really is you." Said the Zoroark. "They actually captured you."

I sighed and looked at the floor. "Yep." I said. "I guess the cops are smarter than I give them credit for. They actually came up with a successful plan." I sat down in between the Sneasel and the Krokorok.

"We're all like you, you know." Said the Sneasel. "We're all thieves, and we're all pretty damn good at it too. But not nearly at the same level as you."

I smiled. "How long have you guys been here?" I asked.

"I just got here this morning." Sneasel said. "They caught me in the vents of the Berry store downtown. Krokorok and Zoroark are couple that were caught last night at their hideout over by West Peak. Mightyena was caught in the ally over by the docks yesterday morning. What about you?"

"That Sawk caught me on the way out of the clothes store a few blocks away. But don't worry. I won't be here long."

"Don't get cocky yet. This place is impossible to escape unless you're smart enough and/or have like, three people at least. And even then, only one is probably getting out." Krokorok said.

"Oh." I thought for a second. "Well, I am pretty smart. And there are three of us."

"I like you already." Krokorok reached out his hand for a hand shake. I accepted.


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Prologue Part 2: Escape Friends**

The two days that I was in there made me want to escape even more. I learned everyone's names as we came up with the escape plan. The Krokorok was named Rocky, the Zoroark was named Carmen, the Sneasel was named Emily, and the Mightyena was named Garrett.

"Are you ready?" I asked everyone.

"Ready." Said Rocky.

"Ready." Said Emily.

"Ready." Said Carmen.

"Ready." Said Garrett.

"Okay." I watched the guards closely. It was 3:00 AM. Along with the guards dozing off at around this time, they were also somewhat cocky, and so fell asleep easier, thinking they didn't have to bother.

Except one. There were three guards; a Throh, a Feraligatr and a trainee Oshawott. The Throh was already asleep and the Feraligatr was beginning to doze off as well, but the Oshawott vigilantly watched the cameras. This would be a problem as one of the cameras was inside the cell, and another was focused on the outside of the cell's door. Luckily, the cameras didn't have audio. Idiot cops.

"Damn." I said.

"What's the matter?" Asked Emily.

"The trainee won't take his eyes off the cams."

"It's just a trainee. We can take him." said Rocky.

"Yeah, _alone_. But not if he wakes up his buddies. I can't even start working on the lock yet."

Carmen looked out at the Oshawott. "It doesn't look like he's falling asleep anytime soon either." she said.

"Can't you create some kind of illusion to block the cameras? We should be able to sneak past him, or at least knock him out if we need to." I said to her.

"I can't make more than one at once. I can block this camera so Hoodie can get through the lock, but we won't be able to leave unless we can somehow take out the cameras entirely."

"Well," I said, "Let's just deal with the lock now and go from there."

In response, Carmen created a black mist and surrounded the camera with it. To us, it just looked like the camera was blocked, but on the screens, it showed us getting ready for bed.

I pulled out my multi-tool from the loose skin around my legs. I figured out a long time ago that the skin was dense enough to hide objects that would normally get caught by metal detectors.

My multi-tool may or may not have been an actual multi-tool. I just didn't know what else to call the thing. It was a high-tech device shaped very similarly to a pocket knife, and pretty much was one. But, it was really just the handle. A holographic screen opened up on top of it to choose what you needed, then what you chose came out of the handle in a sort of solid beam shaped like it. The tool I was using was a tiny camera attached to a sort of wire that was very highly maneuverable. It displayed the footage from the camera on the screen. I used it to turn everything inside the lock so that nothing inside was blocking the door anymore. Now there was just the exterior lock.

I retracted the camera, then guided it through one of the small holes in the door, and toward the other lock.

The exterior lock was a simple lever. I pushed that down, and felt the door open very slightly. I retracted the camera again, and put away the multi-tool.

"How what the hell do we do?" I mumbled to myself. I looked back at the Oshawott, who was still vigilantly watching the screens. Just as I was about to turn around, all the screens went to static. I took that chance, and said "Run!"

We all ran out, and the Oshawott tried to stop us, but I just kicked him onto the floor and knocked him out with a quick punch.

We all dashed out the door. It wasn't until then that I heard the alarms that apparently went off when the cameras got knocked out. I could hear people yelling a little bit away. The rest of the police were coming.

"Onto the rooftops!" I said. We all climbed up the side of the building across from the station. Garret was a surprisingly good climber, despite him being quadrupedal.

When we were all gathered on the roof, we looked down and saw the Sawk that had taken me there, the Throh and Feraligatr that were asleep before, the Oshawott I knocked out clutching his head, a Pangoro and Luxray I didn't recognize, and the captain himself, Hawlucha.

"What the hell happened?!" he shouted to the Oshawott.

"I don't exactly know, Captain Maurice. Somehow, they got through the locks on the door and took out the cameras. I tried to stop them but the Scrafty knocked me out."

Maurice? So THAT was his name.

"Your welcome, by the way." an unrecognized voice said.

We all turned around and were greeted by the sight of a Heliolisk.

"My name's Alice. I took out the cameras for you."

"Um, thanks." Emily said. "Why would you help us, exactly?"

"We have a common enemy. I saved you to give them a bit of trouble. Plus, I might need help in the future." Alice replied.

"Help with what?" I asked.

"All I'm going to tell you is I'm not alone. You'll find out the rest at some point, I'm sure." And with that, Alice ran off, jumping across the rooftops until she was out of sight.


End file.
